Dancing in the Moonlight
by Raven Nyx
Summary: What will prom night hold for Natsumi Mizuki? One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to call these characters as my own, they're not mine. These characters are the product of the imagination and design of Aoki Yuuya & Ayamine Rando.

**A/N: **Here's my stab at writing a GetBackers fanfic and my little contribution to the growing Ginji x Natsumi fandom. This story was inspired by fanfic writers like Atropos' Knife, imJunebiyatch and all the other writers who have written wonderful fics on the Ginji/Natsumi pairing. They're such a perfect couple…Sigh... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoying reading it as much as I had writing it. Reviews are most welcome. Thanks!

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

**By: Raven Nyx**

Natsumi Mizuki was bubbling with excitement. It was prom night. HEVN was nice enough to lend her a fairly decent gown of white chiffon and blue taffeta. The gown was a bit loose at the top and a little long but with a little stitching here and there it was easily remedied.

Despite being prom night, Natsumi was still at the Honky Tonk but she wasn't there to do any "waitressing". HEVN and Himiko Kudo were nice enough to help her prep up. Eyeshadow here. Blush there. A spritz of hairspray. The constant whirring of the blow dryer. Despite their constant bickering about what color of lipstick to use and whether to have her hair up or down, HEVN and Himiko managed to get the job done. With all the racket, Ban Mido and Ginji Amano, the Getbackers, were curious enough to try to enter the the Honky Tonk's backroom despite Paul Wan's warning but they were violently shooed away by the ladies.

"You can see her when she's ready." HEVN stated matter-of-factly.

The two Getbackers just had to give up and crash at one of the booths.

"It's been two hours! What's taking them so long?" Ginji whined. He had his head on the table, staring at the closed door.

"Women!" Ban muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened with a flourish.

"We present to you, our very own Natsumi Mizuki." Hevn beamed proudly at her audience. The Poison Lady had an equally arrogant smirk.

Natsumi Mizuki seemed to float into the room. Her hair was up in a chignon, held up by bejeweled pins. Her bare shoulders sparkled. Her neck adorned by a simple pearl necklace. Her beaded corset-like bodice fitted her perfectly, showing off curves that weren't apparent when she was in her school uniform. Her skirt of light blue and white flowed down to the floor. She was carrying a matching purse. She looked exquisite.

Ban and Ginji's jaws were hanging open. Paul had a proud grin on his face, half hidden behind his newspaper.

Ban was the first to recover. "Natsumi-chan, you look so lovely."

"Why thank you, Ban-san." Natsumi smiled shyly. Her blush made her even more beautiful. "I have these two beautiful ladies to thank." She gave a nod of appreciation to HEVN and Himiko.

Natsumi looked at Ginji who still had his mouth hanging open in awe. "What do you think, Ginji-chan?" She twirled around.

Ginji just stared. Ban smirked at his friend's expression.

"Say something, Ginji," Ban hissed as he kicked him on the shin.

"Owow... Y-you look… cute." Ginji blurted out then he shyly turned his face away as it flushed red.

Natsumi turned a shade redder, her smile broadening at one of the best compliments she'd received for the day. "Thanks."

"Where the heck is your date, Natsumi?" Himiko looked at the wall clock. It was almost 8 pm. "I thought he said he was meeting you at 7 pm."

Natsumi stared at the time in surprise. She had been completely caught up with the preparations that she completely lost track of time. She quickly took out her cell phone from her bag. There were two messages. One was from her friend Nuriko asking where she was. Another was from her date, who conveniently texted her at the last minute, 7:03pm to be exact, that he wasn't going to make it because he was out of town. Her face fell. She had to swallow her tears. Crying was going to ruin her makeup.

"He's not coming." She managed to whisper.

"What?"

"I'm not going." Her voice was hoarse with emotion. She turned to walk back to the backroom.

"Why the hell not!" Ban, HEVN and Himiko shouted incredulously.

HEVN, who was nearest Natsumi, deftly grabbed her phone and read the message. Himiko looked over HEVN's shoulders to read it.

"Bastard!"

"What is it?" Ban stood up to fish the phone from HEVN. He read the message. "Why I ought to kill the son of a bitch!"

Before he could crush the cell phone, Natsumi took her phone back and walked briskly towards the backroom. She closed the door and plopped on the chair where a while ago, she was excitedly preparing for the prom. She looked at herself in the mirror propped against the wall. _All for nothing_, she thought angrily. As she was about to take the pins out of her hair, HEVN grabbed her hand.

"You are going."

"I'm not. I don't feel like going anymore. Besides, I didn't really want to go but Nuriko was so persistent and she even set me up with that… that… guy! I don't even know what he looks like and—"

"You have a date."

"I don't, HEVN-san. Didn't you read the message?"

"Ginji will be your date."

"I—Ginji!" Natsumi turned bright red.

"Yes. Ginji."

"But he doesn't have anything to wear to the prom."

"Not to worry. I've asked Ban to call Shido. Ginji can borrow a suit from him."

Natsumi found herself smiling. She was amazed by her friends who were going through great lengths to help her. She would have loved to go with Ginji but it didn't feel right. _He might not even want to go with me and I don't want to force him to go with me out of… pity_, Natsumi thought. _No, it wouldn't be right. Maybe if the circumstances were different. Maybe if I had asked him. But not tonight. Not yet._ She shook her head and took HEVN's hand. "Tell Ban-san to call back Shido."

"But—"

She squeezed HEVN's hand. "It's okay, HEVN-san. I didn't want to go anyway. I would really like to go home."

HEVN stared at Natsumi, looking for any sign that she really wanted to go. She found none. Natsumi had her charming smile back. "Oh, okay." HEVN squeezed her hand.

"Ban!" Hevn called out. "Call Shido and tell him the suit is no longer needed."

Natsumi was about to take the pins out of her hair when HEVN stopped her again. "Oh, no, Natsumi. You're going to enjoy your new look just a little while longer. You can return the dress anytime."

"Thanks, HEVN-san."

"Hey, Ban!" HEVN called out again. "Get your car ready. You're taking this beautiful lady home."

"What?" Ban entered the room. He was on the cell phone. "No, not you, Shido." He looked at HEVN inquisitively.

"You're taking her home." Ban nodded his agreement.

"It's okay. I'd rather walk home."

HEVN looked at her skeptically. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, as you wish."

Ban had just ended his conversation with Shido. He walked towards her and affectionately patted her on the shoulder. "Well, if you're walking home, I'll have Ginji come with you." Ban gave her a wink and smiled knowingly.

Natsumi blushed. "Thanks, Ban-san."

* * *

Ginji Amano has walked Natsumi home many times before but tonight seemed different. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was even more beautiful in HEVN's dress. _But whatever she wears, she'll always be beautiful to me_, he thought with a smile. 

Natsumi felt that something was different. As they made their way to her home, she had caught Ginji staring at her several times. She felt giddy at the attention. _Being stood up turned out to be a blessing after all_, she thought amusedly.

They were passing an empty playground. Natsumi, wanting to prolong their walk, turned and walked towards the swings and sat down.

"Natsumi."

"C'mon, Gin-chan," Natsumi called out. "I just feel like enjoying tonight, even if it means having fun at the playground." She laughed.

"I'm sorry about your date, Natsumi-chan."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter."

"Do you like the guy?" Ginji asked, trying to sound mildly curious, although he was really dying to know.

"No!" Natsumi vigorously shook her head in denial. "I haven't even met the guy." She made a face. "My friend, Nuriko, was the one who set us up. He's the friend of Nuriko's date"

"Oh."

They both fell into a companionable silence, both staring at the night sky peppered with stars and illuminated by a full moon.

"I bet they're dancing right now," Natsumi thought out loud. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to imagine. "I can imagine people in gowns and suits floating on the dance floor in time with the music. Hands on waists. The swish of their gowns as they move around the dance floor." Then she started humming a beautiful tune.

"Natsumi."

Natsumi's eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring at Ginji's white shirt and olive vest. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Will you dance with me?" Ginji asked shyly.

Natsumi was taken aback but she quickly recovered. She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Ginji. Of course. I'd love to."

He took her hand to help her stand up. She placed her purse on the swing.

"I don't know how though," he said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Ginji. It's easy." Natsumi looked up, thinking where to start. "Hmmm… it's like this. You put your hand on my waist–" She took one hand and placed it on her waist. "–like this. Then you hold my hand like this." She had him hold her hand properly. "Then, we just sway to the music…"

Ginji watched her graceful movements, mesmerized. He was acutely aware of his hand on her waist and his other hand holding her warm and soft hand. He found himself staring at her lips as she gave him instructions. He heard her sweet voice but did not comprehend a word she was saying. His heart was pounding. She was perfect.

"Ginji!" Natsumi exclaimed. It broke through his reverie. She was looking up at him indignantly, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. "You aren't paying attention!"

"S-sorry, Natsumi-chan." He smiled at her sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Oh, all right!" She smiled back at him. "Pay attention, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's try it again." Natsumi took his hands and again set them in the proper position. She felt herself blush when she again felt the warmth of Ginji's hand. She felt out of breath. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Uh-huh."

Natsumi began humming a slow and sweet tune and guiding Ginji's movement. The first few steps were awkward but when he got the hang of it, it was perfect until he stepped on her toe.

"Ouch!" Natsumi winced.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ginji began to pull away but he stopped when he felt Natsumi squeeze his hand.

"It's all right, Ginji-chan." Natsumi beamed at him. "You just need practice."

Ginji smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Ginji stepped on her toes a few more times but soon they were gliding around the playground as Natsumi hummed a faster and happier tune. Soon after, they were improvising their own steps to different tunes. The playground echoed with the sound of their laughter. When they ended a fast lilting dance, their faces were flushed from the exertion, their breaths coming out in ragged puffs.

Natsumi unconsciously leaned her head on Ginji's shoulder and closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Ginji placed his chin on her head. He felt heady from her nearness. She smelled of sweet strawberries and fragrant lilies. Without thinking, he brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Natsumi's eyes flew open. She felt a fluttering sensation on her forehead. _Did Ginji just kiss me_? Her heart skipped a beat. She leaned away from him, daring to look up at him.

Ginji stared down at the silver-gray pools of Natsumi's eyes. Her cheeks flushed. His eyes moved to her pink and full lips. _So kissable_, he thought. He wondered what those lips would feel like on his. He stared at her eyes as if to ask for her permission as he leaned down to kiss her.

Her eyes widened as Ginji's lips met hers. He kissed her gently, sweetly. Slowly, she found her eyes fluttering shut. She marveled at the moment – his lips on hers, his hands on her waist, the pounding of their hearts. It was a dream come true. She had longed for Ginji to see her as more than just the girl they had helped or the Honky Tonk waitress. And now… this… this kiss.

The kiss ended as they both pulled back to catch their breaths. Ginji leaned his forehead on Natsumi's. "I… I…" He tried to put the overwhelming emotions he was feeling into words. "I…" He didn't know how to say what his heart was bursting to say. "I…"

Natsumi smiled at his struggle. _The spontaneous Ginji couldn't seem to express himself_, she thought amusedly. _I better help him. _"I love you, too, Ginji," she softly whispered before she lost her courage.

"I—You do?" Ginji leaned away to look at her eyes, to see if she really shared his feelings towards her.

She nodded shyly, her cheeks flushed even redder.

"I love you, Natsumi." The words that he was struggling to say easily flowed out of his lips. "I love you." He put his hand on her cheek and smiled. She placed her hands on his and smiled back.

The blare of a horn broke through the spell.

"There you are!" Ban's voice boomed.

Natsumi and Ginji turned to see Ban in the familiar white Subaru. He smirked at them knowingly.

"Oi, Ginji, I thought I told you to take her home."

"But Ban… I was going to." Ginji blushed.

"Uh-huh," Ban said sarcastically.

"It's my fault, Ban-san." Natsumi quickly came to Ginji's defense. "I wanted to stop by here."

"Uh-huh," Ban said tolerantly.

Natsumi blushed.

"Well, you two better get the hell in here." Ban grinned. "I'll drive you home, Natsumi. It's late."

"Thank you, Ban-san."

Ginji took Natsumi's hand, led her to the Subaru and helped her get in. Ban did not miss the meaningful gesture and he smiled. He was happy for his friends. _At last, the blockhead realized what he's got! _He chuckled.

"What's so funny, Ban-chan?" Ginji looked at his partner curiously.

"Nothing, Ginji. Nothing," Ban replied as he started to drive off.


End file.
